V1.0.0.87
* New item: |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.87 |Prev = V1.0.0.86 |Next = V1.0.0.94 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net v1.12.23 * Added a message to alert users that they have been disconnected from PVP.net chat. * Made several optimizations to the rune book. * Runes can now be added and removed from the rune book using right-click. League of Legends v1.0.0.87 ; * (Innate) ** For each 1% of health missing, Olaf's attack speed is increased by 1%. * (Q) ** Olaf throws an axe into the ground at a target location, dealing damage to units it passes through and slowing their movement speed. If Olaf picks up the axe, the ability's cooldown is reduced by 6 seconds. * (W) ** Olaf's attack damage is increased, based on his health, and he gains massive lifesteal and spell vamp. * (E) ** Olaf attacks with such force that it deals true damage to his target and himself. * (Ultimate) ** Olaf is immune to disables, has increased armor penetration and reduces incoming damage by a flat amount. ; * General ** Adjusted Akali's hit timing to be more accurate. * ** Spell vamp ratio increased to 10% per 100 damage from 5% per 100 Damage. ** Fixed a bug where her failed to count ability power and damage gained through buffs such as improved , , or . * ** Akali can no longer use it out of disables. * ** Fixed a bug where it would proc even if you missed. * ** Fixed a bug where it was spell vamping for too much. ; * ** Fixed a bug that prevented Alistar from casting spells immediately after activation. ; * ** Updated the tooltip to include the duration of the magic resistance debuff. ; * ** Fixed a bug where could be bypassed by units. * ** Fixed tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is seconds. * ** Fixed tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is 6 seconds. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing more than it should. ** Fixed a bug allowing it slow to stack. * ** Fixed a bug allowing it slow to stack. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the hand projectile was showing up as the original color while using a skin. ** Updated the texture with a new coat of rust. * ** Fixed a bug where the cooldown was seconds instead of . ; * ** Removed cooldown from rank up tooltip since there is no change to the cooldown upon leveling up. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it failed to stun the target if used with your first basic attack in the game. ; * ** Attack damage ratio increased to from . * ** Heal amount reduced to 50% of the damage value from 70%. ** Attack speed buff/debuff reduced to % from %. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from 1. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip said it lasted for 25 seconds, when it actually lasts 20 seconds. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Reworded the tooltip to indicate that Janna loses the passive boost while it is on cooldown. ** Fixed a bug where ranking up only gives the additional movement speed after Janna has refreshed the buff. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Jax was being healed when he received bonus damage (from , , etc.). * ** Fixed a bug where Jax could target himself. ; * ** Bounce range reduced to 400 from 450. ; Reworked * General ** Updated recommended items. ** Updated playing as and against tips. * Stats ** Base damage reduced to 56.3 from . ** Base health reduced to 501 from 526. ** Health per level reduced to 93 from 98. ** Base attack speed slightly increased. ** Base armor reduced to 21 from 27. ** Armor per level reduced to from 4. ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. ** Mana regen per level increased to from . ** Attack speed per level increased to from . ** Normalized her attack timing between alternate attacks. ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. * (New Innate) ** 30% of Kayle's attack damage is added to her ability power and 15% of Kayle's ability power is added to her attack damage. * ** Damage reduce to from . ** Ability Power ratio reduced to from . ** While the target is slowed, Kayle inflicts 8/10/12/14/16% increased damage to the target. ** It no longer interacts with . ** Removed the attack speed debuff component. * ** Healing increased to from . ** Movement speed increased to % from %. ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 20. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 15. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Range increased by 50. ** It now deals the bonus damage as a separate magic damage source to her target. For nearby units, the splash damage is now magic damage. ** Base bonus damage increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 25 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 65 from 75. * ** Cooldown increased to 90 at all ranks from . ** Cast range reduced to 1200 from 1300. ; * ** Voidling's movement speed increased to 451 from 419. ** Fixed a bug where a Voidling's attacks would reveal Malzahar through the Fog-of-war and Brush. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes create a copy of the target even when they did not die. ; * ** Fixed the tooltip to correctly display that the cooldown of this spell is seconds. * ** Tooltip now correctly states that the transformation effect from this spell lasts for 15 seconds. ; * ** Heal reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes cause targets with , , or to not properly revive on death. * ** Fixed tooltip incorrectly stating that it reduced damage by 30% rather than 50%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could occasionally deal double damage. ; * ** Fixed a bug where you had to toggle off and back on after leveling it up in order to get the benefit. ; * ** Updated the tooltip to properly state that Soraka grants a magic resist aura to nearby allies. ; * ** Has been changed to work like a normal shield. ** Now absorbs up to damage. ** Shield strength has an ability power ratio. * ** Fixed a bug where Shen was able to teleport while taunted. ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Fixed the tooltip to correctly indicate that 's damage is based on the bonus damage of and , not their base damage. ** *** Fixed a bug where the AoE damage was doing significantly more or less damage than intended. *** Fixed a bug where the slowing effects are renewed by Lizard Elder's slowing debuff. * ** Attack speed gain reduced to % from . ** Bonus damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Changed the buff tooltip to show the cumulative bonuses based on number of stacks. ; * ** Updated the tooltip to reflect that this ability has no cooldown since it is passive. ; * ** Clarified the tooltip to remove some redundant information. Items * New ** +80 AP. ** Cost: 1600 Gold. * ** Effect cooldown increased to 4 from 3. * ** Damage buff changed to grant 10-28 damage based on Champion level rather than a flat 20 damage. * ** Recipe changed to 1 × + 1 × from 3 × . ** Combine cost adjusted to 3460. * ** Now listed in the Ability Power section of the shop. * ** Fixed a bug which made it say it built into a . * ** Now stacks the personal applying Aura buff with an allied champion's Stark's Fervor. * ** Now stacks the personal applying Aura buff with an allied champion's Soul Shroud. General * Twisted Treeline ** Ambient gold per 5 decreased to from . ** Gold from minion kills increased by 3 for all minions. ** *** Size increased by 20%. *** Base health increased to 1400 from 1100. *** Armor decreased to 12 from 20. ** *** Base health increased to 2400 from 2000. *** Armor decreased to 10 from 20. * Fixed numerous client crashes. * Fixed numerous server crashes. * Fixed an issue where setting the HUD scale to 0 would cause the minimap to disappear. * Adjusted the color threshold for ping times on the loading screen. * Character screen (Default: C) updated to remove extraneous ability info and have a smaller footprint. Skins * ** Decreased the saturation. ** Reworked the golden detailing. ** Adjusted aura and attack particles to fit the theme. de:V1.0.0.87 zh:V1.0.0.87 Category:Patch notes